We Stayed
by Foodismyboyfriend
Summary: This is a fanfiction about what would happen if Beatrice and Tobias would've stayed in Abnegation. Yes there's gonna be a war eventually. it's really OOC, but that's mainly because there's not a tough Four side, well, not exactly.
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying to decide between Dauntless and Abnegation. This is so hard. I take a look between the two, and choose.

As the Abnegation watch the Dauntless take the stairs we wonder what's going on, until we realize that they're being rebellious. I wonder what would happen if I wouldn't have chosen to stay. Who knows? Caleb left though, he went to Erudite. I have a strong feeling that on visiting day, neither of my parents is going to be seeing him. I'm going to miss him a lot, though I hate to admit it, I'll even miss those disapproving stares that I've come to know so well. Initiation starts immediately. All 15 of us are led away and we sit silently in folding chairs laid out in a straight line waiting to be told what to do. I see a few older kids sitting in some of the other chairs along the back of the room making quiet idle conversation. One of the boys turns to look at us and we meet eyes. His eyes are a very unusual color, dark blue. Even though in Abnegation it's not right, we stare for a bit until an older woman comes in and greets us.  
"Hello, my name is Grace, if you would all please take turns standing and saying your name and what faction you came from, that would be nice. Start from the right please."  
It was kind if obvious which faction everyone came from. I mean, each faction wears clothes that make them distinct. But nonetheless, the girl on the right stands and begins.  
"Shannon, Erudite."  
"Hannah, Candor."  
"Jeffery, Abnegation."  
"Dianne, Amity."  
"Shelby, Abnegation."  
"Owen, Candor."  
"Beatrice, Abnegation."  
"Patricia, Erudite."  
"Gregory, Abnegation."  
"Matthew, Amity."  
"Nathan, Abnegation."  
"Nancy, Candor."  
"Jennifer, Erudite."  
"Jade, Erudite."  
"Noelle, Abnegation."  
"Thank you," Grace said, "now would the volunteers in the back please introduce yourselves."  
There were 7 of them and they were all around 17 to 20. They presented themselves in the same fashion we did, but said their ages instead.  
"Tyler, 19."  
"Georgia, 17."  
"Tobias, 18." That's the person I locked eyes with.  
"James, 18."  
"Maria, 20."  
"Caitlyn, 19."  
"Shawn, 20."  
"Thank you." Said Grace. " Now, if one of the volunteers would like, you could show the group around."  
"I will." said Tobias. "I you would follow me, I'll show you the houses."

PAGE BREAK GUYS! PAGE! BREAK!

When Tobias gets finished showing us around, he shows us where we'll be staying until initiation is over. It's a room with just enough beds for everyone. Apparently the volunteers will be staying in a separate room near us. We're about to be led to where we'll be eating tonight but as we were leaving, I accidentally knock the pillow off my bed. Of course I would make myself look ridiculous. I'm about to pick it up when Tobias comes rushing over.  
"Let me help you." He says  
"Oh," I say "it's just my pillow, I can get it." He picks it up, puts it on my bed then whispers in my ear: "I know, but I wasn't sure if I'd get the chance to tell you that your eyes are very pretty." I immediately blush. I never thought that I would get a compliment from someone, especially someone from Abnegation of all places. But I just let out a small smile and say "Thanks."  
He walks right behind me on the way to the little cafeteria that we're eating at, and then sits next to me after we all receive out chicken and peas. Everybody eats in silence for a while until the Candor girls start talking, the two from Amity start complimenting the chefs, and the Erudite transfers start talking about the beautiful simplicity of Abnegation. That leaves the Abnegation initiates and the volunteers. A few if the volunteers start quietly talking and even the Abnegation initiates start making idle chitchat. That basically leaves Tobias and me as the only two not talking, so he tries to start a conversation.  
"So, how are you?" He asks.  
"Fine, thank you." I reply.  
"How are you liking Abnegation?" He asks.  
"Well I've lived here all my life, so it's pretty much the same."  
Right after I say that Tobias' eyes get wide and he gets a worried look on his face.  
"Uh, do you think you could meet me later today? We need to be alone though."  
Alone? Me? Alone with a boy? That doesn't sound very Abnegation, but what do I have to lose?  
"Sure, just meet me at the dorms and I'll talk to you wherever." I say.  
"Thanks," he replies "oh, and by the way, I know this isn't a very Abnegation thing to say, but, you're pretty, Beatrice."  
Two compliments from him in one day! I think life in Abnegation as I know it is going to be a lot different.

After my conversation with Tobias, I went back to the dorms and tried to get to know some of the people, I mean, I'm going to need to find someone. Eventually I start having a real conversation with Dianne, the girl Amity transfer. We talk about our factions and she talks about how different things are here when someone knocks.  
"I'll get it." I say.  
I open the door and see Tobias.  
"Hey, do you think you could get outta there so we can talk?" He asks.  
"Sure" I say "one sec though." I turn my head and look at Dianne. "I'll be back eventually." I say.  
"Okay" she replies and I walk out the door and follow Tobias.  
"So what did you want to tell me" I ask as we walk down the hallway.  
"Not here," he says "follow me."  
We walk for a while in silence. I don't even know where we are. After a while we sit down and he looks into my eyes with his perfect, beautiful, dark blue ones. Wait what did I just think? His perfect, beautiful, dark blue eyes? I've never thought something even close to that. I'm in Abnegation! I can't think that.  
"Lost in thought?" He asks.  
"Something like that." I reply.  
After a while I hear a train whistle and Tobias starts to get up. I put two and two together and realize that we're getting in the train. We're getting on the train! I thought I had chosen Abnegation not Dauntless, but I follow him and do what he does. We jog by the train and eventually jump on. It appears he's been doing this for a while, but I on the other hand am obviously a beginner. It takes me a while to get on, and without Tobias, I wouldn't have. He literally had to take my hands and pull me in, which I, afterwards, fell on top of him. Not exactly the most Abnegation thing for me to be doing, but we are on a train, so I guess I don't have to be very Abnegation right now. After the train slows down a little bit, he begins talking.  
"So," he says "the reason I wanted you to come with me is because I've got a feeling that you're Divergent. I trust that whoever gave you your aptitude test told you this and told you that it's very dangerous. They probably also told you not to tell anyone, right?"  
"Right" I say  
"Well listen to them. Now, I know that I've found out, but I've always been able to see Divergence in people. Just please don't tell anyone." He said.  
We sit in silence for a while. I'm just kinda taking in the fact that he knows I'm Divergent. I wonder if he is too. Hmm, that is interesting. A Divergent couple. I'm doing it again. We aren't a couple! Of course we aren't! I mean just because I like him- I need to stop this. I can't like someone! Especially if they don't like me back! Or do they? I didn't realize it right away, but while I was yelling at myself in my mind, a hand slipped into mine. He's holding my hand. We can't hold hands in Abnegation! But I can't be alone with a boy on a train either. So I guess it's fine. We sit there for a while just holding hands. I suppose it's fine. I mean, if people get married then the must do this before they get married. And now I'm thinking about marrying Tobias. That's just great. I don't know how long we're on the train, because we both fell asleep while we were holding hands. We wake up though. Just in time too because we jump off the train and walk back to the dorms hand in hand. Just before he leaves he pulls me into a hug and we stand there for a bit. He pulls away and says: "I knew I could trust you." Then he kisses my forehead and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God guys I'm sooo sorry! I've been at camp, volleyball, New York, and I had freshie orientation today! Busy beyond belief! I'm so awful! I'm sorry! I"ll update as much as I can I PROMISE!**

After my encounter with Tobias yesterday, I decided to not tell anyone. Wouldn't really want everyone knowing that both Tobias and I were breaking Abnegation values. I go into breakfast today not exactly sure what to expect. I see his beautiful dark blue eyes and know by the way they're smiling that he sees me and he's thinking about last night. I also can't help but smile when he sits next to me.  
"Hey, Tris." He says.  
"Tris?" I ask. It actually sounds nice. I really like it. It's a plus that Tobias came up with it too.  
"Do you not like it?" He asks, his voice edging with concern.  
It's a little funny that he cares that much.  
"No I love it." I say.  
"Good," he says "then I didn't buy this for nothing."  
He holds out a little charm necklace with a "T" on it.  
"Now it can stand for both of our names" he says. Aww that was kinda sweet. I wonder what he sees in me? I can't think like that though I chose to stay in Abnegation so I must think and act like someone from Abnegation. Because I am someone from Abnegation. We've both been in an uncomfortable silence for a while I need to make small talk.  
"So, where do you work?" I ask. No! Why did I ask that?! We aren't supposed to talk about ourselves.  
"In the control room." He replies.  
"Control room? You must be very good with computers to be working in the control room at eighteen."  
"I guess." He says. Oh, I just implied that he talk more about himself. I've lived here my whole life yet I still can't seem to understand the right way to talk. Well, this again rises the question of what could he possibly see in me. I honestly want to ask, but before I can Grace calls the volunteers over. After a brief conversation they turn to us and Grace begins to talk.  
"As the first day of initiation is today, you'll be split off into five groups of and Maria will be together and Kaitlyn and Shawn will be together. Georgia and Maria, choose your group first please."  
I desperately hope they don't choose me just so I can be with Tobias. Georgia starts picking and says "Hannah, Patricia, Nathan ."  
Thank God. They walk over to Georgia and Maria.  
"Kaitlyn and Shawn, your turn." Says Grace.  
"Shannon Jeffery Owen ." Says Shawn. Yes, they didn't pick me either.  
"Tobias." Says Grace.  
"Tris, Dianne, Noelle." Tobias says. He said Tris. He didn't say Beatrice. I hope he doesn't get in trouble for that.  
"James." Says Grace.  
"Nancy, Gregory, Shelby." Says James.  
"Tyler your turn." Says Grace.  
"Jennifer, Jade, Matthew." Tyler says.  
All the groups have been picked, yet we still don't know what we're doing. I look to Tobias and mouth "what are we doing?" He just pretends to zip his lips shut and throw away the key. I chuckle a little, but quickly stop. Sometimes I feel like Abnegation is a little too uptight. Grace tells us to follow her and she leads us out of the building and to the school. From there she begins to tell us what we're here for.  
"As you can tell, there is a lot if trash around the school. We'll give you an hour to pick up as much trash as you can. If there are two group leaders, one must sit out. Each member of the group with the most trash will get ten points. The next gets eight, the next six, and so on. Any questions?"  
Gregory speaks up.  
"What are the points for?" He asks.  
"Well," says Grace, "at the end of initiation the person with the most points gets to choose their job and where their house is first." The more points you have, the better your job is and the better place you have your house."  
I guess we need to make a game plan otherwise we'll just be mindless fools walking around. I'm not sure what picking up trash has to do with being selfless though. Wow, just another reason I seem not fit for Abnegation.

**Thank you for reading and please review or pm. Constructive criticism is my favorite! Love you!**

**~Ellen**


End file.
